


Oh My Goddess

by KalluraIcedCoffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Goddess Worship, Help her Keith you're her only hope, Let's run away together, No one gets to keep their pants, No seriously we need to escape, Smut, What happens on Arus stays on Arus, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalluraIcedCoffee/pseuds/KalluraIcedCoffee
Summary: Allura doesn’t mind being thought of as the Goddess of Lions, she’s flattered really, but they’ve taken it too far. They’ve confiscated her lion and her pants and they keep talking about a sacrifice? Luckily Keith just happens to be in the area.





	1. Why are you naked?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erin_means_peace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_means_peace/gifts).



> Sometimes a drabble request is too grand to stick to just a drabble. Erin_means_peace made a request for 4 prompts in a single work and I do love a challenge. The title of each chapter is the requested phrase prompt and will also appear within that same chapter. Hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t drink the water…or the wine…hell don’t drink anything.

Keith and Allura are very aware of how bad this looks. Allura is wearing what is essentially a very ornate  bikini top dripping with gold metal accents and rich blue gem stones with a practically transparent flimsy long skirt with slits on either side that go all the way to her hips. Keith has on what can only be described as a fancy loincloth, similar to Allura’s attire but not as heavily decorated. They’re wet, dirty, bruised, barefoot and handcuffed together.

The other paladins and Coran are all staring at the pair, their expressions ranging from worry to confusion to suspicion. Pidge sits on the floor fiddling with a cuff around Allura’s ankle. She’s cycled through a number of devices to pry it off and has finally settled on small laser tool, which she drags delicately down the cuff in two places. Allura groans with relief when Pidge finally snaps it off, holding the two pieces out as proof.

“Ah thank the ancients!” Allura sighs, fatigue in her voice as she flexes her hand, repeatedly opening and closing it into a fist. She pulls at the restraints keeping her and Keith bound together and they crumble as if they were made of the frailest material on earth.

Keith winces and rubs his wrist. “So I take it you’re back to normal?”

“Yes I can feel my strength and quintessence returning.”

“Are you ok?” He takes her wrist in his hands and inspects it, gently running his fingertips over the bruised skin.

“I think I’ll be fine, are you all rig-”

“Uh hello? Hate to break up this touching moment, but what the hell happened to you two?” Lance blurted out, arms crossed in irritation.

“And why are you guys dressed like that?” Hunk’s eyebrow arched.

They flashed an awkward glance at each other, then the group. Where to even begin? What to leave in and what to omit? They wished they had taken more time to get their story straight while alone but they were too busy focusing on the whole escaping part.

Allura took a deep breath and licked her lips. If anyone could make a shit show sound elegant, it was her.

“Well…”

 

_ONE WEEK AGO…_

Being a member of the BoM definitely wasn’t boring, there was always something to do, but that didn’t mean that some days weren’t routine. Not every moment could be slick moves and flips and stabbing and explosions and barely getting out by the skin of your teeth. A lot of the time it was just collecting intel, spying, eavesdropping on the boring conversations of Galra soldiers at some far off outpost. Keith was in a fighter jet returning from one such intel mission when he started picking up an odd transmission, odd because it was a frequency often used by the rebels to pass along secret messages. Matt had taught it to everyone. He pushed some buttons, flipped some switches and the comms screen lit up. There was heavy static in the imagery as well as the audio and he could barely see or hear.

“Hel-….this…llura of –olt-n. I am…aptive…anet….Arus. Please…end…elp.”

His brow furrowed and squinted. Even with the choppiness of the message the voice sounded very familiar.

“Rebel this is BoM can you repeat that?” he said out loud into the audio receiver.

“…-eith?”

Keith’s eyes widened. They recognized his voice?

“…-eith! Keith….ts…llura. Al….ra!” the voice said more frantically.

It took a moment for his brain to connect the dots but when it finally did he lurched forward in the cockpit and stared at the screen trying to see her through the crackling reception.

“Allura? Allura are you ok? Where are you?!”

“Oh….-ank the ancients! Kei-….ple-….rus. Arus!”

The picture started to clear up, she was bent over, staring into the screen. She looked worried? Scared? And whoa that’s a lot of cleavage! What the hell was she wearing?! Her head jerked to the side as she heard something off screen.

“…-eith I h-ve to –o!...-ome to Ar…!”

The screen went black and the transmission ended.

“Allura?! Allura!”

He tried to get her back but she was gone. Arus. He had at least heard that clearly. She was on Arus and asking for help. He set the proper coordinates and took off.

Arus wasn’t a huge planet but it was still a planet and for a regular man finding a single woman would’ve been exhaustive. Luckily Keith was not a regular man and he may or may not have allegedly slapped a tracking device on a certain princess’ blue lion before leaving the team. You know, just to make sure he could reach her if need be…or see what she was up to. Not stalkerish and certainly not hung up on her in any way shape or form.

When he arrived in Arus’ atmosphere and switched on the tracker he was a bit surprised to see the little red dot where it was. Back when the team first formed and they’d visited Arus for the first time, the village they landed on was more south of the planet. However the marker indicated she was up north in a territory they hadn’t been before. Maybe she’d crashed and was lost in unfamiliar surroundings? But then her clothes…

Keith shrugged it off and followed the tracker.

His eyes widened as he got closer. This was nothing like the primitive little village from before. It was a grand city, shining and gleaming and clearly more technologically advanced than its southern counterpart. As soon as he got within a certain distance he received an incoming transmission.

“This is Deimos of Thyone. State your purpose traveler.”

“Uh…hello. I am Keith of…Voltron? I am told Princess Allura of Altea is in your city and I seek audience with her.

Keith shrugged at his best attempt to sound fancy and official.

“Voltron? Princess Allura? Yes yes entry has been granted! We will send coordinates for landing immediately!” The voice sounded oddly enthusiastic.

Keith flew to where he was allowed to land his ship and sure enough there was the blue lion, lying like a cat lounging in the afternoon sun. It was covered in floral wreaths and garlands. When Keith exited his ship some Arusians were coming to greet him but they looked…different. They were similar in appearance to the adorable small aliens he remembered, but much taller, pretty much the size of a regular human. Their clothes and accessories were much nicer as well. The fabrics were in rich hues with lots of gold and jewels.

“Welcome representative of Voltron!” An exceptionally important looking Arusian approached him with open arms. “I am Praxid, head priest of our great city of Thyone!”

He stopped short when he looked at Keith’s clothes and ship.

“But where is your lion?” Praxid looked perplexed.

“Oh uh…it’s in the shop, repairs.” He smiled nervously.

The Arusians seemed to be thinking it over, talking amongst themselves. They nodded and turned back to Keith.

“Well join us paladin! We have much to discuss!”

He followed them toward the palace, noting as he passed that a group of Arusians had gathered around the blue lion to place more flowers on it before getting on their hands and knees in prayer. He thought it odd but then remembered how much these aliens in general believed in their goddesses and deities and pushed it out of his mind. If they were being this nice to a robot lion he was sure Allura was fine, but then…

…why was she acting as if the situation was so dire during the video call?

They took him through a grand foyer and up a staircase to the main dining hall. There were paintings and depictions of lions and goddesses everywhere, to the point where it felt a bit excessive. The décor was as over the top as their clothes, more gold, more tapestries in deep rich tones. They clearly loved their decadence. When they entered the room Arusians were already preparing a feast, placing trays of exotic dishes and pitchers on a low table with floral centerpieces lined down the middle.

“Sit, sit paladin! You must be weary after such a long journey!”

Praxid threw back his robe and sat on a cushion on the ground. Keith followed suit.

“Um, this is all lovely but when will I be able to see the princess?”

“Ah the goddess, yes well, she’s resting. For now, eat!”

Did he just refer to Allura as a goddess? The other Arusians had done it before so I guess that was normal. Keith grabbed something that looked like a grape and popped in his mouth.

“The fact that you would travel so far for the goddess means you are quite fond of her yes?” Praxid asked suddenly.

Keith nearly choked on said alien grape.

“Uh well, I mean, she’s ok, I mean well she’s more than ok but we haven’t really, I mean we’re friends, I think…” he verbally vomited while his face cycled through various shades of pink.

“He looks strong Praxid,” the alien next to the priest muttered with a grin.

“Indeed, you appear quite strong and virile paladin!”

Keith had since moved on to a glass of…juice? Wine? Whatever it was he was spitting it out across the table, coughing as he desperately tried to clear his throat and get air.

Praxid let out a hearty laugh, slapping his leg, then quickly waved over a servant and whispered in her ear. She did not look pleased but nodded and hurried away.

“And a sense of humor!” Praxid bellowed. “Perfectly suitable for the goddess!”

Keith didn’t disagree per say and it was nice to finally get some damn recognition around here, but he was weirded out that they kept talking about him as if he was some show pony.

The servant from before returned, carrying a tray full of goblets. She placed one in front of Keith, another in front of Praxid and passed out the rest.

“Well,” Keith tried to change the subject, “If you don’t mind I really need to speak to the princess so if you don’t mi-”

“You’ll see her soon enough,” Praxid grinned, cutting him off. He raised his goblet. “In the meantime let us toast paladin!”

Keith rolled his eyes and grabbed the cup. Lifting it halfheartedly and knocking back the glass. He winced then exhaled sharply. If what he was drinking before was their wine, this was the Arusian equivalent of moonshine.

Praxid then began babbling about how honored he was to have someone so important to the goddess dining with him and that Keith was going to love it here and how pleased the goddess will be.

Wait… _going to love it here_? What did that mean?

Keith began getting warm and a little dizzy. Perhaps he shouldn’t have drank so many different things in such a short time. Mixing beer and vodka at that secret party at the Garrison that one time back on earth should have taught him this.

Praxid was still talking but it all started to sound like muffled nonsense. Keith felt drunk, actually more than that. Way more than that. And the drowsiness was coming on way too quickly.

_Fuck._

Keith tried to stand, but couldn’t even get himself up on his knees before falling back down.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Then the blurred vision came, blackness creeping up on the edges of his sight like a vignette. He could no longer keep his head up.

_Fu-_

 

 

“Keith…”

The voice sounded so melodic.

“Keith, oh please wake up…”

A soft, warm hand caressed his face.

Keith’s eyes fluttered open to see a familiar face staring down at him.

Was he dreaming still?

Allura looked down at him, her forehead slightly crinkled in worry. Her hair was completely down, falling over one shoulder with a jewel encrusted circlet replacing the one she normally wore. And then there was the gold bikini…

THE GOLD BIKINI?

Keith shot up, patches of his hair sticking up on end, and eyed Allura thoroughly.

“Allura are you ok? What’s going on? Why are you dressed like that?” The questions came tumbling from his mouth.

Allura didn’t respond, she just kept looking at him without trying to look at him. Specifically, her eyes would wander down before quickly darting back up. She bit her lip.

“Allura answer me!” He instinctively cupped her face.

“Keith…why are you naked?” she asked meekly.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re um…” Her eyes cast downward again as she cleared her throat loudly.

Keith’s gaze followed hers. He was wearing nothing but a silk pillow cushion conveniently placed over his lap. He screeched and scrambled backward, dragging the cushion with him until he was a safe respectable distance from the princess.

It was then that he took a moment to quickly survey the room. The bed they were on was quite large and round, covered with lush cushions and blankets, with sheer fabric draped from the ceiling to the floor. Between the hanging lanterns the gratuitous free standing candelabras, the room was bathed in a soft dreamy glow. Rugs covered the floor and more goddess and lion statues littered the space. Keith felt like he was in one of those cheesy hotels with themed rooms where couples went to spice things up.

Something else also became immediately apparent. There was a gold cuff around his ankle, a matching one around Allura’s. Keith was about to ask about them, in addition to the 800 other glaringly pressing questions he had when the door to the chamber opened.

A servant walked in with a pile of clothes in hand, more servants following her with food and drink, including the servant earlier who had given Keith the spiked cocktail. They bowed in unison.

“Good evening Great Goddess of Lions and her mighty warrior paladin consort. My name is Ymir. We bring you garments and nourishment” the lead servant girl stated.

They all bowed again and placed the items on the floor.

“We will leave you now so that you may enjoy your time alone,” Ymir continued, eliciting girlish giggles from a few of the younger servants behind her. “If you need anything please press the button on the intercom.”

She pointed to the wall before turning and waving the other girls away. They hurried out of the room. The chamber door was locked behind them.

Keith sat there, aloof and naked, blinking repeatedly in confusion before he turned to Allura who was twiddling her thumbs anxiously.

“Allura…darling” Keith glared at the princess while still holding onto that pillow for dear life.

“Yes Keith?” She laughed nervously.

“Start talking.”


	2. This isn't what it looks like! Ok…maybe it is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake it 'til you make it

“This isn’t what it looks like...” Allura tried to reassure him.

She was staring adamantly at the floor while he gathered up the showy looking loincloth the servants had left for him and was putting it on, grumbling obscenities over the fact that this was all they’d left him to wear.

“Really, because it looks like we’ve been drugged and maybe even held captive and they think you’re some actual goddess and I’m your boy toy!” Keith snapped.

_Look at him, handsome and smart._

Allura smiled weakly and shrugged.

“Ok…maybe it is.”

He had finished getting dressed, if one could even call it that, and immediately headed to the door. He heard them lock it, clear as day, but he still wanted to test it. He muttered more swears then turned to her.

“How long have you been here?”

“Four quintents? Maybe five?”

“Allura no offense, but you’re kind of the Incredible Hulk trapped in the body of an adorable little bunny rabbit. You could totally wipe the floor with these guys and get out of here.”

Allura leaned back on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows. She lifted her leg to dangle her ankle at him. The flash he got before the fabric of her skirt fell between her legs had him quickly glancing at the ceiling with a hard swallow before returning his attention to that gold cuff.

“I don’t know what this is exactly, but it’s got magic radiating off of it. Arus has always had a special relationship with Altea, hence all the Goddess of Lions business and references to Voltron. Alteans were never the only species capable of being able to harness quintessence, we were just really damn good at it. We perfected it.”

Keith looked down at his own ankle and cuff.

“Praxid is a priest of some sort. They could have their own druids doing god knows what.”

He tried to pull at it, but it wasn’t coming off. He wondered if it altered any of his own abilities, or if they just slapped one on him to be safe not realizing he’s just a half-Galra kid from Texas. No magic alien powers. At least not yet…

Allura stood up and walked toward him.

“Whatever they’ve imbued these cuffs with, it’s blocking my strength. I might as well be,” she cringed, “human.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry.”

Keith walked over to the window and looked out. They were up several floors and it was a straight drop to the forest below. _Damn._

“Ok so tell me everything.” He walked back to her and crossed his arms.

“I was making the rounds visiting several planets to meet with leaders, check in, discuss updates on coalition business. I came here after realizing we never took the time to confer with the other tribes of Arus.”

“And you came without an escort?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not a child Keith.” Allura was now crossing her arms as well.

“But you are a princess, a paladin, a coalition leader, the only one left capable of piloting the castle ship, one of the last Alt-”

“All right I understand!” She huffed. “It was foolish of me to assume it was ok to come here alone.”

Keith smiled. Her stubbornness was cute, especially when her nostrils flared.

“Continue.”

“Like the Arusians from before, they were heavy with the praise and worship and bowing. It was a bit uncomfortable, but I didn’t want to be rude and they were quiet welcoming and hospitable…until I tried to leave. They begged and when that didn’t work they requested one final feast together. I obliged, there was a toast and when I woke up…”

She held her hands out to fully show off her outfit that Keith could no longer avoid the sight of.

“You uh…you look nice.” He cleared his throat.

“Very funny. So what do we do now?”

“Get the hell out of here. How were you able to contact me? Maybe we can try that again?”

“Maybe. I was able to locate their control room to send that transmission, but once they realized I was sneaking around at night, possibly trying to leave, they started locking me in. I’m not sure how I’ll be allowed to move around freely without escort now.”

Keith stroked his chin in thought.

“I might have an idea, but I need a bit more time to work out the kinks.”

“Perhaps your thoughts will be clearer after a good night’s sleep.”

Keith looked at Allura and then they both looked at the bed. The one bed. The only bed. The bed that looked like Keith could put a quarter in it and it would start vibrating.

“So um…”

“We’re both adults.” Allura stated coolly. “And the bed is quite large. I think we can both rest without any awkwardness.”

“Yeah, of course.” He nodded. “Does this place have a bathroom? I usually shower before bed.”

She waved him over and he followed her into a connecting room. The bathroom was as gaudy as the bedroom. The tub was rather large with shower capabilities, more candles, deep red towels, toilet and large open window with flowers in the sill.

“Jesus,” he grumbled, picking up a handful of flower petals in the tub. “How badly do they want us to fu-”

He stopped himself abruptly once he realized who he was talking to. He whipped around quickly to see her standing there in all her innocent bright eyed naiveté.

“How badly they want us to what?” She blinked.

“To uh…be comfortable!” he responded a little too loudly. “They really want us to relax.”

“Ah I see, well please do. I’ll be waiting for you in bed.”              

_I’ll be waiting for you in bed, she says._

She turned and left him alone and when she was out of sight he let out a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. He quickly tried to figure out which buttons were the cold water, the coldest water in fact.

While Keith showered Allura stood in front of the bed, tapping her finger to her lips. She had taken every cushion but a few and built a sort of wall down the middle. This would surely put Keith and herself at ease that nothing could possibly go wrong. Not that it would be terrible if something did. Keith was a nice man. A nice irritatingly handsome man. A nice man with a very fit body. A nice man with nice lips and big han-

“Nice work.” Keith was suddenly behind her.

Allura jumped forward with a scream, quickly covering her mouth with her hand.

“Sorry. BoM habits. Learn to move quietly.” He smiled while toweling his wet hair.

“It’s fine.” She waved her hand. “I um, figured this would make us both more comfortable.”

“So…sleep?”

“Sleep.”

They split off and proceeded to blow out the numerous candles in the room until there was nothing but darkness and a bit of moonlight pouring in the windows. They crawled into bed on their respective sides of the partition and settled in.

“I’m going to get us out of here Allura, I promise.” He broke the silence.

“I trust you. I’m very glad you’re here Keith. I feel better when you’re around.” She stared up at the ceiling with her hands over her stomach.

“You do?” Keith asked softly.

“I do. It’s good to see you. Although I apologize that the circumstances are such as this.”

He wanted to say something more heartfelt, maybe even slide his hand under the divider of cushions to touch her but…

“It’s ok” was all he managed to say.

For a while they just lay there, listening to each other breathe.

“Oh, so I was thinking more in the shower…”

“And?”

“And you said they revoked your access around the palace after they thought you were trying to leave. Well what if they thought you finally changed your mind? Maybe if you play along with this whole goddess bit they might start to trust us and we can sneak around, get some intel and figure out how to get out of here.”

“Hmm, perhaps you’re right. But then that would mean you would have to play along being my toy boy as you called it.”

“Boy toy.” He snickered.

“Boy toy” she repeated.

“I’m down, I mean I’m guessing all I have to do is follow you around while everyone dotes on you. So like regular paladin stuff.”

“Excuse you” she said in a playfully irritated tone.

He chuckled. She realized there in the darkness that she loved the sound of his laugh.

“Well…goodnight Keith.”

“Goodnight Princess.”

The bed was ridiculously soft compared to both of their beds back on the BoM and castle ships and they slipped into slumber faster than anticipated.

As sun poured into the room the next morning the Great Wall of Pillows was but a long distant memory. Somehow they had managed to break the barrier and were tangled up in each other deep in sleep. Allura was on her back, hair spread out in every direction. Keith was snuggled up next to her, arm draped over her chest, leg wrapped around hers, face nuzzled in her neck.

As they started to wake and shift they began to cuddle each other, perhaps thinking they were still in a dream. Allura hummed softly as she brought up her hand and scratched the back of his head gently. Keith ran the tip of his nose up her neck. Both their eyes fluttered open at the same time.

Luckily for Keith her strength was greatly hindered otherwise she would have tossed him across the room. Instead they yelped and pushed away from each other, trying to scurry away to their side of the bed until Keith tumbled off. The resulting thud with his legs in the air had Allura erupting into laughter.

“Are you all right?” She crawled across the bed and peeked over the side.

“Good, great even.” Keith winced from the floor.

She smiled before reaching down and gently slapping his cheek.

“I’m going to go bathe” she said before crawling over him and heading to the bathroom. “You should contact the servants on the intercom and request breakfast with Praxid, get this plan of yours started.”

Ymir sounded elated over the speaker at Keith’s request and soon she and the other servants were in the room with more outfits for them to wear. Keith placed Allura’s by the bathroom door and got dressed. He was happy that his outfit at least covered up more than last time. A black wrap loincloth and a matching silk robe with gold accents. Still no shirt, but such was life. At least he could sort of close the robe if he wanted.

Keith knocked on the door while Allura dressed.

“They’ll be returning in a few moments to escort us to the dining hall.  Are you ready?”

“Mhm!”

She opened the door and Keith’s jaw hit his feet. Her outfit was also black. Another long skirt with slits toward the heavens with a gold waistband, black bra top with heavy gold beading and a flowing cape down the back. She’d fashioned her hair into a long braid that came over one shoulder.

“Damn.”

“Is something wrong?” She looked down at herself self consciously.

“No no, you look good.”

“You look very handsome as well. Oh and they gave you a robe to help hide your shame, how lovely!” She laughed.

“Ok ok, let’s go eat breakfast Goddess.” He held out his arm for her to take.

As Ymir led them to the dining hall with a few guards flanking some distance behind, Keith and Allura’s eyes were darting everywhere, quickly trying to study the layout, entrances, exits, places of interest. When Ymir would look back at them to see if they were keeping pace they would quickly lean into each other, Keith clasping her hand, Allura stroking his chin.

Allura brought her lips to his ear, brushing against the lobe with a playful smirk.

“The control room is down that hallway” she whispered before planting a gentle kiss.

Keith licked his bottom lip. _Just remember it’s pretend._

Ymir blushed as she turned back around.

Praxid was practically pushing the other Arusians over when Keith and Allura entered the room in a scramble to get to them. When he stood before Allura he bowed deeply.

“When Ymir said you wanted to start the day with me I was simply overjoyed. What an honor thank you Goddess of Lions!”

“Please rise, the pleasure is mine” Allura stated sweetly.

Everyone sat. Keith and Allura exceptionally close to each other.

“I must apologize to you Praxid,” Allura started, “if I seemed hesitant before it was simply because I could not bear to be away from my precious paladin, but now that he’s here…”

She placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned against him.

“Ah it joys me that we have been able to appease you Goddess!” Praxid clapped his hands.

He waved at the servants and they began bringing out the food. They ate and chatted, well mostly Allura chatted. Keith observed quietly. Eventually his eyes fell on the servant girl who had drugged him. He still didn’t know her name but he couldn’t help but notice every time he’d seen her how sullen and upset she looked. She seemed to be the only Arusian who hated being here.

“And I was thinking after breakfast you could show us your grand beautiful palace!” she suggested.

Allura quickly went to feed Keith and fawn over him in order to seem like she could take or leave such a request. She didn’t want Praxid getting suspicious.

“Say ahh my love.” She looked into his eyes, holding fruit for him.

Keith just stared at her, his expression softening.

“Is there something wrong my love?” She was attempting to sound cheerful but her eyes were clearly questioning why he wasn’t playing along.

_My love…whoo boy…_

He placed his hand over hers and took the food into his mouth. Then they silently fixated on each other.

“I would be delighted to show you all Thyone has to offer!” Praxid’s voice suddenly cut through.

He immediately turned to the servants and began rattling off instructions.

“While they prepare our transport around the city, let us start with the palace!”

Praxid rose to his feet and everyone followed. He smoothed out his robe then gestured for the pair to join him followed by some guards and a small handful of servants.

Allura flashed Keith a brief worried look. He smiled softly then kissed her cheek, nuzzling her face.

“Sorry,” he whispered, “I’ll get it together.”

Allura felt a tingle in her spine before shaking it off.

Not to be rude, but the tour was incredibly dull. There were only so many times Keith and Allura could oooh and ahhh at yet another goddess statue and the individual stone busts of Praxid and the 37 previous priests with a lengthy recitation of facts about each one nearly put Keith to sleep. Allura’s attempts to casually inquire as to where “that door” went or what “that hallway” lead to were waved away with a “that’s not important, moving on!”

He was about to show them an art gallery when Ymir entered and told them the carriage was ready for travel in the city. Allura and Keith sighed with relief.

The city tour was a bit better. Thyone was beautiful and lush, a nice blend of nature and technology. Praxid wouldn’t allow any stops to let them get out and explore but the carriage had large open windows on either side in order to get a good view.

“It’s lovely Praxid” Allura gushed, poking her head out, the wind whipping through her hair.

“Thank you Goddess.”

“What is that large mountain over there?” Keith pointed.

“Ahh Mount Tarqeq. It’s actually volcanic. It is the beginning and end of all things.” He grinned as he looked upon it fondly.

Keith and Allura quickly glanced at each other. _What an odd thing to say…_

They stayed quiet the rest of the trip and let Praxid lecture on the impressive history of Thyone.

When they finally returned to the palace it was sunset and Keith and Allura stepped out of the carriage quickly stretching and cracking various limbs before Praxid came around to take them inside.

“If you don’t mind we will not be having dinner in the dining hall today. We have prepared something even more special now that you have truly accepted your destiny as the Goddess of Lions.”

Another quick exchange of hesitant glances between the princess and her paladin followed by wide smiles to cover it up.

Praxid led them to two large double doors that were yanked open by guards as they approached. The room was the size of a ballroom and lavishly decorated. Low tables overflowing with a grand feast and cushions lined the perimeter. Red, pink and gold draperies flowed from the ceiling. Guests were already seated and waiting, dressed in their most fancy attire. There was a head table that was clearly meant for them straight ahead. Attendants stood in the center and they all bowed in unison.

“Welcome Goddess of Lions and her mighty paladin!”

Everyone began cheering, showers of flower petals were suddenly being flung in their direction. Allura flinched, wide eyed and began to back up. This was…a lot and she suddenly felt overwhelmed.

Keith gently placed a hand under the cape directly against the skin of the small of her back and gently rubbed.

“Are you ready my love?” he asked softly.

She turned and her gaze lingered on him. _Just remember, it’s pretend._

“Yes,” she smiled with a nod, face suddenly flushed. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is where the smutty shit happens and of course may take me a while to get up because this next week is going to be busy as hell and I'll be lucky if I have a free moment to scratch my ass. Thank you in advance for your patience.


	3. This is awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh who are we kidding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has all the dirty spicy smutty bits as promised. Enjoy!

As soon as Keith and Allura were seated at the head table, with Praxid next to them and Ymir hovering close by, the dinner festivities commenced. As the meal was being served Keith reached up to cup Allura’s opposite cheek and pull her toward him.

“Get them drunk I have an idea.” Keith whispered.          

Allura smiled and nodded.

Musicians, dancers, jugglers and one very talented flame breather took up the center floor to entertain the guests. Allura was engaging Praxid, getting him to talk his ear off between acts while always making sure his cup was refilled while barely drinking from her own unless cheers were in order. Ymir had taken Allura’s hair out of the braid, brushing out the princess’ loose waves with her fingers while the other servants began placing small flowers in her white locks.

“You should join us for a drink.” Keith smiled playfully at Ymir.

“Oh I mustn’t. I’m just a servant.” Ymir tried to wave him off, although the blush caused by his attention was evident.

“Surely you can make an exception if the goddess requests it?”

Ymir looked at Allura who turned to her and nodded, pushing the cup closer to her.

“Yes Goddess!” She nodded and quickly snatched up the cup and sipped from it. Her nose scrunched a little at the taste then giggled.

“Have you ever drank before?” Keith asked.

Ymir shook her head shyly before taking another gulp. This was going to be a piece of cake.

“It has been so wonderful having you with us Goddess but I’m sure even with all the grandness we can offer you tire of this plane of existence.” Praxid took another gulp from his goblet.

“Please don’t think so lowly of yourself and of Thyone. We have had a lovely time in your care.” Allura reassured him.

“But don’t you wish to return to your rightful place among the stars with your consort for all eternity?”

_Among the stars? As in return home? Was he finally going to free them?_

“Yes I do miss home and would greatly love to go back.”

“Ah, then we will do what is necessary to appease you Goddess!”

They smiled and clinked their goblets. Praxid had such a odd way of speaking but she would humor his musings if it meant they could finally return to the castle ship.

Getting Ymir three sheets to the wind was easy. She was a light weight and eager please Allura in every way. Praxid took more work, the man had a larger threshold and loved to ramble on. However when performers finally left the floor and opened it to the guests for dancing and Praxid was one of the first ones out there Keith knew he was good and wasted.

“Time to move” Keith whispered before taking her hand and kissing it.

He helped her to her feet and informed Ymir they would be returning to their room. She barely heard them as she was too busy giggling and flirting with a nearby guard.

They passed Praxid on the dance floor.

“If you’ll excuse us I don’t think I can contain myself any longer, I’m taking the goddess back to our bed chamber.”

“Yes mighty paladin may you enjoy these vessels of the flesh before your ascent into the heavens!” He threw his hands up, sloshing the contents of his cup, while spinning around.

_Ok…_

As soon as they were out the double doors Keith grabbed her by the thighs and hoisted her up until he was carrying her. She yelped while instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist so as not to fall. He kissed her collarbone, then her neck.

“Are the guards watching?” he whispered, biting her skin.

Sure enough the two guards at the door were looking, and then trying not to look, finding anywhere to rest their gaze.

“Yes” she whimpered while wrapping her arms around him.

“I need you now I can’t wait!” he growled loud and clear for anyone within a five mile radius to hear.

He carried her around the corner and out of sight before putting her down. She quickly brought her hand to her neck and tried to steady her breathing.

“Sorry,” he whispered, “I just wanted to make sure no one would be following us. Now we can look around a little bit. Think you can get me back to that control room?”

“Y-yes.”

“You ok?”

Allura was still a bit shaken up by Keith’s role playing. No one had ever touched her like that.

“Yes I’m fine. Let’s continue.”

The hallways were dimly lit and Allura prayed she’d remembered the path accurately and was leading them in the right direction.

“I think it’s this one.” She pointed.

 “If it’s occupied we just pretend we got lost and wandered into the wrong room” he whispered.

He took her by the hand before throwing open the door. The space was empty save for the soft whirring and hums of computers. It cold and plain compared to the other rooms in the palace and the lights were off casting the place in a blue glow from all the monitors.

Keith immediately headed over to the communications panel while Allura stood in front of the security monitors. Only a few of them were on and working properly while most screens were blacked out entirely.

Keith was fiddling with dials trying to get some reception, any reception really to send out a transmission but all he was getting was silence or more static.

“It was a miracle you were able to reach me at all, this thing is a piece of shit” he huffed in annoyance, turning it off.

Allura was wandering around the room searching for anything that could be of importance. There were maps on the wall and she recognized some parts but her understanding of written Arusian was rusty and the language had evolved a lot since her time in the cryopod.

“Keith over here.” Allura waved him over.

“I can’t really make out the words but this appears to be a layout of the palace and the immediate surrounding area. The landing pad for airships is here, there’s the dining hall, and I think our room is right here.” She pointed.

Keith studied it to the best of his ability given how dark the room was but he wasn’t about to flip the lights on and give themselves away. Monitor light would have to do.

“Hmm obviously we can’t just walk out the front door but I think if we could get out the window somehow and come around here we could sneak onto the landing pad from this forest area and get the hell out of here.” He ran his fingers in a path on the map.

“But you said it was a straight decent from the window.” Allura said.

“Maybe we could make a rope ladder out of bed sheets or something. I see it in movies all the time.”

“You’re going to gamble our safety based on earth film media?”

“Well when you put it like that…”

Allura was about to make a smart remark when the pair suddenly heard footsteps approach and stop in front of the door. They looked at each other in wide eyed fear.

“If they catch us snooping in here we’re screwed” Keith hissed.

Allura hurriedly threw her arms around Keith’s neck and planted her lips on his. He inhaled sharply before quickly pulling away.

“Really Princess? Here?” he said with surprise.

Allura pursed her lips before rolling her eyes.

“Oh…heh got it.” He chuckled before resuming the kiss.

They meant to merely keep their faces pressed together until someone came in but then they began legitimately kissing, lips coming together slowly then parting to make way for tongues. He lifted her just enough to sit her on a control panel while she squeezed him between her thighs. When the door opened and the lights came on they didn’t stop or pretend to be shocked as planned.

A throat cleared.

Keith nibbled her bottom lip.

It cleared louder.

Allura grabbed a handful of Keith’s hair.

“E-Excuse me Goddess of Lions but…I apologize for interrupting but..erm…this is a restricted area.”

Keith and Allura’s eyes finally fluttered open and when they saw a very flustered young guard standing there they genuinely pushed away from each other in surprise.

“I’m dreadfully sorry!” Allura quickly wiped her lips with her thumb.

“Sorry…” Keith chimed in, feeling quite uncomfortable.     

“It’s all right, but if the head guards find you in here they’ll throw a fit. You should resume your, um, activities in your room. I can escort you if you’d like.”

“That would be lovely thank you.” She smiled.

They filed out into the hallway with the guard behind them and allowed him to show them to their bedroom. They thanked him for his service and swiftly closed the door.

“Well that was embarrassing.” Keith leaned against the door, tilting his head back against it.

“Just a little…” Allura removed the cape of her outfit and placed it on a chaise.

“I uh…” he trailed off.

“I’m sorry about the kiss, it was all I could think of” Allura explained.

“No no, I get it, it worked. I just…I’m sorry for kicking it up a notch.” He walked toward the bed.

“You weren’t the only one to blame. I too elevated the situation to a higher level with my foot.” She nodded as she began to nervously pull the flowers out of her hair.

The way she attempted earth idioms but never quite got it right was terribly cute and Keith couldn’t help but smile.

“Let’s agree that we both got carried away” he said softly reaching up to pluck a blossom from her strands.

His hand lingered there.

“Perhaps we should rehearse so we know what to expect and not go too far next time” she joked.

“Maybe we should.” His tone was less joking.

“Excuse me?”

“Maybe we should just get used to kissing and touching each other so it’s not weird when we do it in front of them.” He shrugged.

Allura swallowed hard.

“Yes, of course.”

Keith slid his hands across the bare skin of her waist and dug his fingers in.

“Just practicing.”

“Just practicing” she repeated, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Their lips touched briefly, a peck if anything. They pulled back and opened their eyes with a smile.

“That was easy.”

“It was!” Allura agreed.

“I think the thing back there in the control room was just a fluke. We can absolutely do this without going overboard.”

“Of course, I don’t know why we were being so silly about it.”

They laughed and kissed again.

Then another soft chuckle.

Then another kiss.

Then no laughing at all as their faces lingered so close the tips of their noses touched.

“Allura…” he whispered into her mouth.

“Keith…”

“I don’t want to pretend with you anymore” he said.

“Oh thank the ancients!” she sighed before pulling him into a series of rough kisses.

Keith quickly backed her into the nearest wall, slamming her against the stone. She let out a squeak which he silenced with his tongue in her mouth. He pulled his lips away just enough to clamp them onto her neck and collarbone.

“Tell me what you want Goddess” he murmured, nudging her chin with his nose to tilt her head back.

“I want you.”

He yanked her away from the wall and nearly tossed her on the bed. She sat up and moved a hand behind her back to unclasp her bra top but he grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her down, pinning her arms over her head.

“Keep it on Goddess, I like how you look in it.”

“You don’t need to keep calling me that” she said breathlessly.

“Really? Because I think it fits you perfectly, and I think you kind of like it. You like the attention I give you.”

She bit her lip and wriggled a bit in his grasp as he nestled himself between her legs. With her Altean brawn diminished he was stronger than she was.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“You don’t give a fuck about all these people catering to you but you like when I do it don’t you? You like it when your paladin is good to you don’t you Goddess?”

He nibbled her ear and she reactively bucked her hips into his. Not only had no man ever touched her the way he had so far but they definitely didn’t talk to her like that and she felt a quiver deep and low inside of her that made her realize she quite liked it.

“Yes” she whimpered.

This wasn’t entirely normal for Keith either, but the bed and the room and the clothes and the flirting and the touching all day had finally taken over him. They could play out this fantasy for tonight without any interruptions. No alarms were going to come blaring in with Coran bellowing over the intercoms signaling a Galra attack. Kolivan wasn’t going to come bursting in with a mission. Tonight in this room the war and their roles in it didn’t exist and he was going to take full advantage of it.

“How should I be good to you?” He held her wrists in place with one hand while tracing the inside of her thigh until his hand was up under her thin skirt.

“You’re already good to me.” She looked at him softly.

“You have no idea how good I can be to you.” He smirked as he massaged her mound, teasingly rubbing his fingers at her folds.

She exhaled loudly through her nostrils, trying to concentrate, trying not to let her body give away just how badly it wanted to be touched. But she kept ever so slightly pushing her hips into his hand and he was well aware of it.

“Can I touch you Goddess?”

“You are touching me.” Her voice was shaky.

“You know what I mean.”

“Yes…please.”

Allura inhaled sharply with the first finger. The shyness of being touched by him for the first time suddenly hit and she quickly stared at the ceiling.

“Look at me” Keith whispered as he leaned down just in time for her eyes to meet his.

His lips pushed against hers as he pressed his palm into her while hooking his finger. A soft muffled moan left her and echoed in his mouth.  The kisses weren’t rushed. They were as slow and deliberate as the movements of his hand. His fingers eased up on her wrists, freeing her, but she left them over her head. One hand still partially inside her, he propped himself up on his other elbow as he worked a downward path on her body. A peck on her neck. A kiss on her cleavage. A nibble on her stomach. She was starting to relax, to ease to his touch when he glanced up at her.

“Can I taste you Goddess?”

“P-Pardon?”

“I wanna go down on you.”

“I…well I…” she felt a sudden flush of embarrassment. It was an earth phrase she wasn’t familiar with and she didn’t want to admit it.

Keith smiled with a slight chuckle.

“I’ll show you and if you don’t like it you can tell me to stop.”

Allura nodded, bringing a hand to her mouth to bite her finger anxiously. She sucked in air and held it as she watched him slide his fingers out of her and prop up her legs, pushing them apart as he positioned himself between her thighs.

_Was he about to…oh god yes he was…_

A loud breathy gasp rose from her throat the second his tongue dragged against her folds. After a few more long purposeful licks he lifted his head.

“Do you like that?”

_Yes. YES._ She would swear on the ancients if she could. Bless earth and their wonderful phrases for wonderful things.

She simply nodded, unable to verbalize her thoughts, partly because the sensation was overwhelming, partly because it felt so good she was about to utter things it was not proper for a princess to say. Keith smiled and got back to work between her legs. Each swirl and flicker of his tongue elicited pleading whimpers. Once he supplemented with a finger, slid back inside her, she was muttering a string of what Keith assumed were Altean swears which only urged him on, quickening the laps. Her legs trembled, tried to squeeze him, but he pushed them wide again with a hand on her knee.

“Keith…” she begged as if she wasn’t moments away from going off like a tea kettle at full boil.

Her back arched as her vision went white, her hands now at her sides with fingers gripping the sheets in fists. The crescents on her cheeks burned bright pink. Her moans were loud and satisfying to Keith’s ears even with him wearing her thighs like headphones. Her body went slack and he climbed on top of her, hard and wanting. Allura ran her fingers up his hips, eventually tugging at the straps and ties of his loincloth.

“Are you sure? Do I need to-”

“Fertility cycles. You’re fine” she answered the question he didn’t get to finish, yanking the cover away from his body and tossing it aside.

That was all he needed to know. He pulled her up and unfastened the back of her top.

“I thought you said you wanted to keep it on.”

“That image is officially burned in my memory now. It’s not going anywhere. I wanna see you now” he replied, gently peeling the top off her shoulders and breasts.

He sat up and hooked his fingers into her skirt and pulled, eventually adding it to the pile of clothes on the floor. He took a moment to study her shape, her curves, the way her hair splayed across the bed.

“You really are a goddess” he said in all seriousness.

Her eyes softened as she reached for him, ready to take him in, all of him. She lazily wrapped her legs around his waist as Keith laid on top of her, grasping his face to pull him into a kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth as he gripped his cock to guide himself inside her.

“Keith before we proceed I should probably admit that I’ve never…well…even back then there was a lot going on and one had to go through an entire courtship process before you could even…”

“Allura it’s ok. I don’t care about that…unless you’re asking me to be gentle.”

“I’m not. I just wanted to be honest with you.”

He went to push.

“And I also have feelings for you” she burst out suddenly, “since we’re skipping said courtship process I want to make my feelings clear before we do this.”

He chuckled and kissed her.

“I wouldn’t be doing this with you if I didn’t feel the same Allura.”

“Wonderful. I’m glad we got that out of the way.”

“You’re nervous aren’t you?”

“What? No, no I’m quite calm!”

“It’s ok to be nervous, but I’m right here. I won’t hurt you.”

He said it and she knew he meant it. Her expression softened and she nodded, giving him a silent permission. He rested his forehead against hers while he buried himself in her. She was slick from his tongue and her own want of him and he shuddered as he slid in.

“Fuck you’re so wet” he blurted out.

He paused for a moment, letting his eyes flutter back into his head.

“Sorry…” he continued, his cheeks flushed at his own outburst.

“It’s all right, I like it when you talk like that.” She bit her lip.

Keith smirked at her and then summoned all his focus on trying not to tip over the edge too soon which was…difficult.

Every thrust meant a breathy moan, a whine, a whimper, the utterance of his name in that pleading tone he liked a little too much.

_Focus on something else…_

Like how she dug her nails into his back, only to then run them up until her fingers were tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, scratching his scalp and it felt so good.

_Ok, maybe focus on something other than that…_

Like how her anatomy was only slightly different than human girls. An extra fold here, additional ridges there, something that seems to be causing a subtle vibration that he felt with every stroke and mixed with her softness and wetness well…

Keith pulled out and sat up, resting on his heels while kneeling between her legs. He grabbed her by the thighs and roughly yanked her toward his lap. There was nothing about her that wasn’t going to completely end him so he just had to make it count. He hoisted one of her legs over his shoulder, the other he draped around his waist, and he plunged back into her while leaning forward.

Allura’s hand quickly flew over her mouth. Keith grabbed it and flung it away.

“I wanna hear how loud you are, how much you need me.”

“Keith…”

“Say it” he growled and pounded harder.

“I need you my paladin, I need you so badly!” she panted.

“Deeper Goddess?”

“Yes!”

 Keith sunk himself into her completely, grinding, rotating his hips. Allura wasn’t sure where to put her hands, settling on clutching his bicep with one while cupping her own breast and squeezing with the other.

“Fuck” he hissed.

His own body shook and twitched when his climax broke through and a low guttural groan pushed out from this throat. His vision blurred, a swirl of black and light and pinks and reds.  He collapsed on top of her struggling for air, heart racing, finally noticing how damp he’d gotten from sweat. Allura stroked his hair and the hot skin on his back. She held him as a came down like a dwindling fire.

“Let’s stay here and be held captive forever” Allura finally spoke.

Keith let out a hoarse laugh.

“And be treated like royalty? And make love to you every night? I’m down.”

He lifted his head and placed soft pecks on her lips and cheeks. She kissed him back although her eyes were closed. She was teetering on the edge of sleep. He grinned, content, satisfied and laid his head back down until exhaustion took him as well.

They weren’t sure what time it was when they were gently shaken awake, but it was early enough that everyone was still asleep.

“Goddess please wake up!” a whispered voice pleaded.

Allura grumbled and snuggled up closer to Keith.

“Goddess, paladin! Please!”

Both their eyes fluttered open to see the servant girl, the quiet one, the sullen one, hovering over them. The pair bolted up, grabbing at whatever sheets within reach to cover their nudity.

“Goddess, I am Narvos. I need you both to come with me quickly before the guards appear for their morning post! There’s something I must show you! I cannot be complicit in this anymore!” She was practically trying to drag them out of bed.

Narvos didn’t seem to care that they were indecent; she tossed robes at them while continuing to beg that they hurry. They hesitantly dressed and followed her as she asked, slipping out the door.

“Hurry, hurry!” she whispered slinking down the hallway, very aware of the locations of the security cameras and avoiding them. They followed her lead.

Narvos stood in front of the doors to the art gallery that Praxid had meant to show them during the tour but never got around to it.

“In here!”

Allura and Keith stole glances at one another, not sure why the servant was so desperate to show them paintings at the crack of dawn. As she made her way toward her intended destination she started to explain quickly.

“After you two left the party last night Praxid was jubilant that you were ready to fully accept your role as the Goddess of Lions and your agreement to return to your rightful place in the heavens with your paladin by your side.”

“Yes I recall that conversation. I took it to mean he’s ready to let us leave, to return to space.”

“No!” Narvos corrected.

Narvos started pointing at paintings, all depictions of The Goddess in her various forms.

“To accept that you are the goddess, to agree to go back to the heavens means you no longer need to be bound by your mortal ties, your host body. In the heavens you have no need for flesh and bone for you return to your natural form of light and energy.”

Keith didn’t like where this was going and when they got to the last painting his heart skipped.

It depicted the goddess standing on a volcanic mountain, quite similar to the one they had been shown earlier during the tour, engulfed in flames.

“Is that what I think it is?” Allura gulped, placing a hand to her chest.

“That’s The Goddess and that is Tarqeq where you and the paladin will be sacrificed! Praxid wants to commence plans immediately!” Narvos squeaked.

Allura and Keith looked at each other then back at the painting, staring at the way the goddess’ skin was depicted burning and charring in the flames.

Keith cleared his throat.

“Well...this is awkward…”


	4. Don't Make Me Come Over There Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is never getting Blue back after this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna keep the smut to chapter 3 but...lol yeah that didn't work out.

Allura nudged Keith with her elbow, hard.

“This is not amusing” she snapped.

“It is a little bit, like in a ‘how can this possibly get worse’ kind of way.”

“Keith we have to leave, now.”

“Yeah, time table is a bit sped up but at least we have some time before everyone wakes-”

“Goddess, Paladin we have been looking for you!” Praxid came striding toward them as he burst through the double doors flanked by guards and servants.

“…up” Keith finished before clenching his lips.

“Narvos what are you doing in here with the Goddess?” Praxid demanded.

“I came to see if they wanted anything. It was too early for breakfast so we came to see the art High Priest. They were disappointed they had missed it during the palace tour.” She bowed nervously and avoided his gaze.

“It’s all exquisite! “ Allura chimed in.

“Ah yes well…it is magnificent isn’t it!” He turned to the paintings in admiration. “It makes sense that you wouldn’t want to miss it before you ascend.”

“About that…” Keith started in.

“Yes there is much to do, we mustn’t delay as it is quite the journey to Tarqeq! You will have breakfast in your room while we prepare. Come! Come!”

They were rushed back to the room where they showered, were dressed, and slathered with jewels and other accessories. Servants fed them by hand while others fussed with their hair and makeup and clothes. Ymir was among them and she couldn’t stop thanking them for the night before.

“Jezfin is the most handsome and wonderful guard. He’s so brave and strong and we talked all night!” She gushed while stuffing some type of bread in Keith’s mouth while another servant finished slathering on black liner on his eyes.

“How lo-mmmfphhh!” Keith nearly choked as she absentmindedly fed him.

Ymir then gently grabbed both Keith and Allura by their wrist as they sat next to each other and held their arms out.

“How are we going to get out of here if they won’t give us even a few ticks alone?” Allura turned and whispered into Keith’s ear.

“I don’t know, I’ll think of something but we may have to fight our way out of here, are you prepared for that?”

“I’d prefer not to get violent with these people but if we must. Oh you and your ‘how can this possibly get worse?’ You just had to say it didn’t you?” she hissed between her teeth.

“Well if it makes you feel better I’m pretty sure there’s nothing that could make this situation any more ridiculous.”

_CLICK._

Keith and Allura looked forward as golden cuffs were secured around their wrist with a generous chain connecting them. They were handcuffed together.

Allura looked at him, eyes narrowed and tight lipped. Keith let out a defeated chuckle.

“May I ask what this is for?” Allura asked, eyes still locked on her paladin.

“They are a symbol of your bond, so that during the sacrifice of your mortal flesh bodies and ascension to the heavens your souls do not become separated. Isn’t it romantic?” Ymir beamed.

“Oh yes very” Allura said dryly.

“Uh speaking of our bond, I was wondering if we could maybe have one last moment alone with our good ol’ flesh sacks before we mosey on up to heaven? You know since it’ll probably be a long time before we take these forms again.”

“Yes we um…quite enjoy doing…that…with our mortal flesh vessels.” Allura smiled and nodded.

All the servants erupted into blushy giggles.

“Well I’m sure Praxid wouldn’t mind a slight delay for such a request. We will wait outside your chamber. Please call us when you are done.” Ymir bowed deeply before ushering everyone out.

Keith and Allura smiled innocently while watching the door close. They second they heard that final clink they leapt to their feet and attempted to get their handcuffs off.

“It won’t budge” Allura grumbled trying to pry it with her free hand.

“Look we don’t have time, we just gotta get out of here and we can worry about this later. Help me get the sheets off the bed.”

“But they’re right outside the door, they’ll hear us.” Allura yelped as she was pulled along with Keith.

“Then we have to be quiet or distract them or something.”

Allura nodded and then out of nowhere started yelling at the top of her lungs causing Keith to jump.

“OH YES, RIGHT THERE KEITH, YOU’RE SO VERY GOOD AT THIS!”

His eyes went wide. She shrugged and began helping him tear the linens off the bed.

_Well he asked for a distraction._

Allura continued to moan theatrically as Keith tied the fabrics together end to end forming a rope. When he realized it wasn’t going to be enough he grasped the draperies from the ceiling, giving them a good hard yank and they came crashing down.

“OOOHHHH MY PALADIN YES PLEASE IT HURTS SO GOOD!” Allura quickly tried to cover for the noise. “FUCK!”

Keith did a double take. Allura blurting out earth swears was…kinda hot?

_No no, focus! Keep tying!_

Even the fake moaning had him feeling some type of way, but he pushed it out of his mind and continued hurriedly working. When he finished he tied one end around the chaise. It looked heavy and sturdy and would surely take the weight.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Allura moaned loudly before following with a hushed “how are we going to get down properly bound together like this?”

“Keep our feet planted on the wall while holding the rope between us. Repel slowly.”

“Keith…” she said, her tone thick with worry.

“We don’t have a choice Lura.”

She nodded as she cautiously climbed out the window, with Keith right behind her, and they carefully wall walked themselves down one foot at a time with the rope taught. They were making steady progress when Allura’s ears twitched.

“Did you hear that?” she asked.

“No, but then again your hearing is better than mine.” He grunted, trying to concentrate on repelling down.

“It sounds like ripping? Tearing?” They twitched again.

“Ripping?” Keith stopped.

Now they both stopped, looking up in unison.

“Son of a-”

Sure enough, the cheap ceiling drapery tore and snapped sending them crashing into the trees and brush below. It disturbed a flock of birds that went scattering and squawking into the skies. Keith winced in pain with his princess sprawled out next to him.

“Allura are you ok?!” Keith quickly rolled and hovered over her.

“Y-Yes…this lovely rock in my back broke my fall.” She smiled with dirt on her cheeks.

Keith chuckled and brushed her leaf filled hair from her face before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

“Can you get up Princess?”

“Mhm.”

She groaned as he hauled her up, dusting herself off and pulling a loose twig from her tresses. Remembering the map, they took off East to sort of loop around back toward the landing pad at the front of the palace.

“We should have brought shoes.” Keith muttered as they walked barefoot through the forest.

“They wouldn’t even let us have pants and you think we were getting shoes?” Allura hiked up her skirt as she walked, her other hand holding Keith’s tightly.

“Fair point. Watch out for the rocks right there babe they’re kind of jagged.” He pointed them out.

“Oh thank you darling.” She stepped around them.

The couple suddenly stopped and looked at each other.

_Babe? Darling?_

“Well uh...anyway we should speed up if you’re able to. We don’t know if they’ve discovered we’re missing yet and sent someone to find us.”

“Agreed, let us make haste.”

Luckily for the two of them the forest surrounding the palace wasn’t treacherous by any means. Harmless creatures, trees providing plenty of shade and cover, no major drop offs or cliffs to set them off course. There was a river but the current appeared calm and Keith agreed to lead so they crossed to avoid any further delay. He gripped her hand firmly as they waded in.

“You ok?”

“Yes. It’s a bit cold but refreshing!” she said cheerily.

He looked back and flashed her a smile while pulling her closer enough kiss the back of her hand.

“Hmm? What was that for?” She caught up to him and was now treading water by his side.

“Just wanted to.”

“Trying to make our escape more romantic?”

“I just…if I had to evade aliens wanting to toss us half naked into a volcano with anyone, I’m glad it was with you.”

“If that’s how to talk to women on earth I imagine your list of mates is quite long.”

“Is that sarcasm Princess?”

She gave him a sly smirk.

“Not that it matters but I didn’t have that many ‘mates’ before you. I don’t want you to think that-”

“You’re right Keith, it doesn’t matter. I’m just happy that for one night you allowed me to be with you.”

It was her turn to kiss his hand.

If only they weren’t traipsing through a damn river right now, then he’d tell her it didn’t have to be just one night and it could be so much more than even that, but there were more pressing matters and they were reaching the shore and…it can wait. The second their feet hit land once more they took off running again.

“The landing pad. I see it!” Allura pointed.

It was at the top of a steep hill from where they stood. Keith could see the tip of Blue’s tail hanging over the edge. There was no way they could come around and waltz in from the front without being spotted so the hill was the only way.

“How good are you at climbing Princess?”

“As good as I need to be to get the hell out of here.”

“That’s my girl.”

“Your girl?” Her head titled like a puppy.

“Uh, heh we better get started.”

He gently pulled her toward the hill and they started their climb. It didn’t go smoothly. There was frequent slipping and sliding, profuse sweating, they had to coordinate movement of their cuffed hands, Allura broke three nails and hissed a _Quiznak!_ with each one, and Keith learned that climbing a hard somewhat rocky surface with nothing but a thin layer of fabric between said surface and his junk was…a challenge.

When they reached the top Keith scrambled up first while yanking her up after him. They were hidden from view behind Blue’s backside, laying just for a moment quietly gasping for breath.

“That sucked.” He panted in a whisper.

“Let us never do it again” she replied, chest heaving.

“We won’t have to as long as you never go anywhere without an escort again.”

“I’m never leaving the goddamn castle ship again after this.”

Once their pulses steadied they were on the feet, crouching and tiptoeing around Blue’s side. Normally there were guards out front but they surprisingly were absent.

“They’re out looking for you” a voice sounded from above.

The pair flinched in surprise before Keith instinctively took a stance in front of the princess. Narvos was sitting on top of Blue who was still laying on her tummy covered in flowery wreathes. She slid down carrying a small sack over her shoulder.

“Narvos what are you-”

“They’re all out there looking for you yet none of them had the sense to wait at the one place you would probably return to. Some even think you went all the way to Tarqeq on your own” she said as she held out the sack and opened it.

Keith and Allura peeked inside to find their precious precious clothes on top of her personal belongings.

“Oh thank the ancients Narvos you’re wonderful!”

“Thank me later, if we’re going to leave we must do it now!”

“We?” Keith’s eyebrow arched.

“I beg that you take me with you. I can’t stand it here anymore! Everyone is so foolish with their worship and rituals. Imagine throwing someone in a volcano.” She huffed.

Considering Narvos helped them escaped the least they could do was help her escape too. Allura pulled Keith over to Blue, touching the cool metal with her hand.

“Open up girl it’s time to go home.”

There was a low purr, then a growl. Blue shifted, raised up onto her feet and shook off all the flowers, sending a hail of petals down on the trio. Her mouth opened and they hurriedly scrambled inside. Allura slid into the seat while Keith knelt by her side, surrendering his cuffed hand to her so that she could properly fly them out. Narvos stood behind them holding onto the back of the chair.

“Are you sure you want to leave your ship?” Allura asked.

“I can get the BoM to come back for it if need be. Let’s blow this joint!” Keith said.

Allura nodded and clenched the handles before pushing forward, causing Blue to let out a mighty roar. As her paws lifted off the ground a swarm of Arusian guards came running outside followed by Praxid, his robes fluttering wildly from the wind being created. He looked baffled and frantic. With one final swish of her tail Blue jetted off toward the sky.

Narvos didn’t care where they dropped her off. She just wanted to be anywhere but Arus, anywhere where she could start over, travel, explore. She expressed interest in a place she had heard about called a “space mall” where one could meet all sorts of people.

“You’ll definitely have an adventure there” Keith said sarcastically.

“Maybe I can finally get my something sparkly.” Allura perked up.

“You’re wearing it Princess.”

To Allura’s disappointment once again, they dropped Narvos off without Allura actually be able to go inside, not that it would have been proper considering the condition they were in anyway. As she set a course for home, Allura finally sat back and let her hands drop, sighing with relief, letting Blue do the work.

“We did it…” She exhaled loudly.

“We did.” Keith stood up and sat on the arm rest facing her, kissing her temple.

She smiled and turned her face to receive another kiss to her lips. Their gaze lingered on each other. Another kiss, but slower. Keith stood and pulled her to her feet before taking her spot in the pilot’s chair. She climbed on top carefully, straddling him. His cuffed hand moved behind her, holding her, forcing her own hand behind her back. He gripped her waist.

“I never thanked you for coming to rescue me in the first place” she said, lifting her other hand to caress his face.

“Of course I would come get you.” He stared up at her.

She stared him silently, biting her lip. There was a familiar bubbling in her stomach. She was nervous before when they spent the night together but this was different. Reality was starting to fade back in every inch they moved closer to the castle ship.

“Keith, what happens when we get home?”

His eyes flickered down, around, met her eyes again.

“I don’t know. It gets complicated when we get home.”

That wasn’t exactly what she wanted to hear, but he wasn’t wrong. It was going to significantly get murkier the second Blue touched down in that hanger.

“Can we be together just one more time? Pretend just a little bit longer?” she asked softly.

“Allura, I told you, I’m not pretending with you anymore. It’s real, all of it.”

He brought his mouth up to meet hers, rough and open, breath hot, nibbling at her lips. His teeth dragged down her chin before burying into her neck. Allura let out a faint moan as she ground herself into her paladin, feeling him gradually harden with each movement. A muffled growl escaped him. There was so little material standing between the two of them and he was already yanking at the skirt to get it out of the way. She steadied herself with a hand on his shoulder while she lifted her hips, allowing Keith to not only push the fabric away, but also to position himself at her entrance.

“Look at me.” It was her turn to instruct him.

Keith lifted his head. They locked eyes as she eased herself down on to him. His breath shuddered as he felt himself enveloped by her heat.

Allura raised and lowered herself at a steady rhythm, occasionally swirling her hips in circles on top of him. Keith was incapable of closing his mouth, deep moans and groans pushing past his lips.

“A-A-Allura…Allura. Lu…”

He held her tighter, pining her arm behind her even more firmly. He started bucking his own hips into her causing Allura to cry out. Her cheek marks started to burn, the faintest tendrils of light coming off her body and through his, filling him with warmth. Their ankle cuffs were still blocking her abilities and yet being connected with him, recognizing her feelings for him so intensely, some her life force still seeped through. Their energies cycled through her until it spilled over.

She blurted out his name as she came, slumping over and burying her face in his shoulder. Keith’s head flew back at the oncoming of his own climax, his fingers digging into her skin and squeezing as his body jerked. He swallowed hard trying to moisten his dry throat before gently tugging at her hair so she’d lift her head.

“Kiss me” he whispered.

She lazily brought her face to his to grant his request when a familiar voice suddenly broke through on the communicator.

“PRINCESS? PRINCESS IS THAT YOU?!” The sound of Coran’s voice filled the cockpit.

Both Keith and Allura’s eyes flew open wide and fearful.

“Shit shit shit shit shit!”

“Quiznak!” Allura yelped as they scrambled and fumbled to disconnect from each other and get in a suitable position before screen popped up.

She threw herself in the chair and he leapt to her side, placing a casual hand on his hip. They could see the castle ship in the distance. They had seconds to spare before Coran’s face suddenly came into view.

“Princess! Where have you been?!”

Keith and Allura flashed a nervous glance at each other before smiling at mustachioed man.

“Coran,” Allura let out an anxious giggle, “hello…”

 

_PRESENT…_

 

“So they held you captive in separate rooms until you were about to be sacrificed and then the maid helped you escape?” Lance’s eyes narrow with an arched brow, his tone dripping with suspicion.

“Mhm!” Allura nods with a tight lipped grin.

“And nothing else interesting happened?” Pidge stares up at them, still holding the remnants of their cuffs in her hands.

“Nope…pretty cut and dry.” Keith nods trying not to make direct eye contact with anyone.

“And they didn’t put you in those clothes until the sacrifice?” Hunk asks.

“Yes, ceremony and all that.”

“And other than that you just stayed in your rooms.”

“Yup!”

Something seems off but no one presses further especially since it appears Keith and Allura are adamant that no additional details will be given.

“At the end of the day what’s most important is that the princess and Keith are alive and well.” Coran points out.

“And smelling like a garbage fire.” Lance plugs his nose.

“Well yes we should give them some time to clean up and rest.” Coran pushes  them onto their feet.

The paladins are buzzing with conversation about what happened to Keith and Allura as they step into the quiet hallway. Keith wants to hold her hand as they walk but someone could step out any second and catch them. Allura wants to say something but doesn’t want to risk being overheard. For such a large castle, privacy seemed to always evade them. They reach the point where their paths would diverge between the showers and the princess’ bedroom.

“So uh…I guess I’ll…talk to you later then.”

“Yes…” Allura bites her lip with her hands clasped at her waist.

They look around. No one in sight. Quickly, they pull each other into a tight embrace.

“Does it have to be complicated? I want to be with you.” She whines in his ear.

“We’ll figure something out, I promise.” He nuzzles her face.

They hear footsteps, followed by Hunk’s hearty laugh and part like the sea.

“Well I’ll see you later Princess!” he practically yells in her face as he backs away.

“Yes, have a good day yourself!” She waves before promptly turning and hurrying toward her room.

They take long hot showers distracted with thoughts of each other. They eat dinner and steal glances at each other from across the table. They go to bed alone in their respective beds already missing each other’s presence. They’re glad to be home but in the words of Keith, this sucks.

The next morning Keith stands in front of the mirror of his room, running his hands over the chest plate of his BoM suit. It feels good to actually wear some sort of real clothes again. He had made contact with Kolivan, explained the situation in as little detail as possible and was notified someone was on their way to collect him.

The small communications panel near his door starts to beep. His brow furrows and be presses the button.

“This is Keith.”

“Good morning Keith. I hate to bother you so early but I need to speak with you before you depart.” Allura’s voice sounds quite serious.

“Is everything ok?”

“We can discuss it when you come to my quarters.” She says sternly before the communication ends abruptly.

_Fuck._

Is she upset because he said things were complicated? Is she regretting everything now that the dust had settled? His stomach turns as he marches to her room.

“Princess I’m here” he says into the intercom.

“Enter please.”

When the door slides open and he steps inside his breath seizes.

Allura is on her bed in her goddess attire. It had been cleaned and mended and alluring as ever. She sits on her knees, legs spread.  Keith lets out a low groan as he finally exhales.

“I figured we could get one final round out of this outfit before I don’t see you again for a while.” She smiles and leans back on one hand, arching her back just ever so.

“Princess…”

He quickly looks behind him to make sure no one just happens to walk by. His head whips back forward to see her beckoning him with her finger.

“Princess we’re no longer in our private little suite. If we get caught…”

Allura simply grins and comes forward, patting the bed in front of her.

“The BoM are going to be here in like 30 minutes to pick me up.” He continues to try and reason with her.

“Keith Kogane, don’t make me come over there myself.” Her voice is low and demanding.

Keith swallows hard before a determined smirk spreads over his face.

_Thirty minutes? Challenge accepted._

He confidently hits the button on the wall before unzipping his suit, the door sliding and locking behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write! Thank you for all the kudos, comments and hits and thank you erin_means_peace for this prompt/project!


End file.
